


you call the shots, babe (i just wanna be yours)

by enter_srodulv



Series: tender love and care [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, True Love, Voyeurism, so much fluff i promise, with the slightest bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_srodulv/pseuds/enter_srodulv
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Eliott sighs, defeat painting his words. “This was such a long week and I don’t think—” But he’s cut off when his breath is stolen from his lungs when Lucas suddenly flips them over so he is now flat on his back looking up at his boyfriend.“It’s okay, love. Let me take care of you,” Lucas says, his voice is full of love and care but there’s still a hint of edge to it, and Eliott knows he will love this man for the rest of his life.or: Eliott had a stressful day and Lucas knows how to take care of him.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: tender love and care [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764442
Comments: 25
Kudos: 246





	you call the shots, babe (i just wanna be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first E rated fic and i'm nervous to share but i hope you enjoy
> 
> also the ending is super fluffy and basically the reason i wrote this!!
> 
> title from 'i wanna be yours' by arctic monkeys

It’s Friday night and the end of a very stressful week for Eliott, with final exams coming up and editing one of his films in the wee hours of the morning after the program crashed halfway through. And then he had to cover a shift at the video store this afternoon, which is usually calming, but his mind was racing with everything he had to do. 

He opens the front door of their apartment and drops his bag in the hall before making his way over to the living room to finally unwind.

“Hey you,” says a familiar loving voice, and Eliott is surprised to see Lucas already sitting on the couch. Although it’s late, the setting summer sun is still peaking in through the window behind Lucas that bathes him in a gorgeous golden glow.

“Hey,” Eliott smiles and greets him with a kiss. “I thought you were going out with the boys tonight?” 

Lucas shrugs and chews at his bottom lip, a glint of something in his eye. “I was, but I told them I had a hot date.” Lucas drags Eliott to join him on the couch, running his hands all over.

“A hot date, huh,” Eliott laughs as Lucas climbs on top of him. 

“Mmhm,” he confirms and lets his hands and lips roam. “How was your day?”

Eliott is still not recovered from the day and week that he’s had, and now he’s overwhelmed by everything Lucas. Not that he doesn’t love it, because he does, he really does. He’s just got a lot on his mind and hasn’t had a chance to calm down.

“It was…a day,” Eliott exhales. Lucas hums against his skin and seems to have a game plan.

His boyfriend continues to crowd his space and Eliott’s heart starts to hammer against his chest, still overwhelmed but feeling blood rush south, making his mind even more foggy. He leans his head back against the top of the couch and goes stiff until he feels a particular flick of tongue and teeth against his neck.

Lucas’ hands travel lower and firmly palms the front of Eliott’s pants. “Lucas,” he breathes, somewhat painfully. He’s caught off guard and already a mess before Lucas even got his hands on him.

Lucas looks up at Eliott with a red blush that quickly fills his cheeks. “Sorry, we don’t have to, I don’t know what came over me,” Lucas starts, removing his hand from the growing hardness in Eliott’s pants.

But looking into his eyes now, those baby blues that make him melt every time, and just taking in the awesome sight of Lucas so close and so perfect, his mind starts to go blank and all Eliott can focus on is the sensation of every point of their bodies touching, suddenly wanting and needing more. 

Release is exactly what he needs. And from the look on Lucas’ face and the eagerness of his touches, he needs it, too.

“No,” Eliott grabs at his wrist before he can get too far. “I want to,” he says, almost whines, and puts Lucas’ hand back where he wants it, this time under the two layers of fabric that separated the touch before.

Lucas stares at his hand that has disappeared under Eliott’s boxers and looks back up to meet his gaze, with the intent of a silent question of reassurance before it’s answered for him in the dark, haunting look in Eliott’s blackening eyes.

“Please,” Eliott begs, for good measure.

They both release a labored breath when Lucas pumps his hand in a gradual rhythm and Eliott is rock hard in no time. Eliott keens and brings Lucas down to his lips with the grip of both hands around his neck; the kiss is wet and sloppy, full of equal parts of need and want. Lucas circles his thumb around Eliott’s slit and spreads the leaking pre-cum around the head, then pumps his fist in an agonizing pace.

“Fuck,” Eliott rumbles out in a guttural groan that is swallowed by Lucas. 

Lucas continues to get him off and leans down to kiss the skin behind Eliott’s ear, a spot he knows will send shivers down his spine, before slowly making his way down Eliott’s neck. His hand pauses his ministrations on Eliott’s dick and lets it travel under his shirt instead, leaving feather light touches that make Eliott writhe underneath him.

He whines at the loss and involuntarily bucks his hips up, right into Lucas’ crotch directly above his. Lucas is taken out of his hyperfocus on leaving bites all over Eliott’s neck to sit up and use the new angle to grind down in earnest, and Eliott can feel Lucas’ cock growing hard against his own. 

Lucas does it again and again, all while his hand under Eliott’s shirt keeps traveling higher until it brushes over a nipple, hard and peaking under the touch. His other hand is working Eliott’s cock again and reaches down to touch his balls, and it’s enough to light every nerve on fire, inching closer and closer to climax than he should be. He doesn’t know if it’s from the lack of sex with his busy schedule or just the sudden magic of Lucas’ touch, but he can tell that release is far too soon for his liking. 

“Unh, Lucas, slow down, or I swear I’ll come,” Eliott pleads, breathless. He’s slightly embarrassed by the speed of his oncoming orgasm, but knows they’ll both enjoy it more if they approach it without haste.

Lucas stops all his movements suddenly and sits back on Eliott’s thighs, but keeps a hand on the middle of Eliott’s heaving chest. Eliott looks up at Lucas and his cheeks are flushed and his lips are cherry red, hair messily falling down into his beautiful blue eyes. A small smirk plays on his lips at seeing Eliott this wrecked already. 

Lucas leaves without preamble, leaving Eliott laying on the couch trying to catch his breath. A slight breeze from the open window relieves some of the heat in his cheeks, dries the sweat on his forehead and the traces of Lucas on his skin. 

Lucas backpedals toward their bedroom and makes a show of unbuttoning his jeans on his way. “Well? Do you want this or not?” He teases as he turns away, giving Eliott a good look at his ass before disappearing into the room.

Eliott somehow finds the strength to get up and go to their room, his desire practically driving every step he makes. He enters the room to find Lucas still struggling to get his jeans off his ankles and giggles at his efforts. 

He pulls his own shirt over his head and adds it to the pile Lucas started on the floor next to the bed; Eliott has his thumbs hooked into the band of his sweats but Lucas quickly replaces them with his own. 

Lucas is sitting on the corner of the mattress in just his briefs and looks up to Eliott standing above him, hair even messier from the process of removing his shirt and eyes darker than they were in the living room. 

It’s a heady feeling, the feeling of being wanted, the heat in his stomach that comes with having Lucas’ hungry eyes flick down his torso and touches just as fervent.

Eliott wants to live in this moment forever, just looking at Lucas looking at him. He reaches a hand out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Lucas’ ear and lets it trail down the sharp edge of his jawline, to the vein of his neck and finally the dip in his collarbone. Eliott relishes in the warmth of the skin under his finger, the quick pulse thrashing in his veins.

Lucas keeps his hands tucked in the waistline of Eliott’s sweats and underwear and leans in to kiss each hip bone. He pulls Eliott in by the band, causing him to crash on top of Lucas on the bed. They smile into another kiss, perhaps the millionth one shared between them. Eliott gasps into his mouth when his pants are swiftly pulled down, his cock springing up from under them. 

His mind is clouded by need and desire, but also with a great fatigue that starts to seep back into his entire body. It’s as if he can’t hold his weight above Lucas, and he sure won’t be able to lead this time.

Eliott exhales bitterly at the paradox inside his head, how much he wants this but just...can’t. He lets his head rest on Lucas’ chest as he breathes deeply before speaking.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, defeat painting his words. “This was such a long week and I don’t think—”

But he’s cut off when his breath is stolen from his lungs when Lucas suddenly flips them over so he is now flat on his back looking up at his boyfriend.

“It’s okay, love. Let me take care of you,” Lucas says from the distance his arms make from holding himself up over Eliott. His voice is full of love and care but there’s still a hint of edge to it, and Eliott knows he will love this man for the rest of his life.

“I know, you’ve been working so hard,” and Lucas has the audacity to grind down as he says the last word, only one layer between them now, absolutely wrecking Eliott. “I’ll make you feel good.”

“But what about you,” he starts in protest, never wanting Lucas’ pleasure to be anything but a priority. Lucas lowers himself and starts to plant kisses all over Eliott’s face and neck.

He pulls back and smiles sweetly, almost innocently, down at him. But Eliott knows better than to associate that trait with Lucas Lallemant; he’s proven correct when he feels his hot breath on the shell on his ear.

“Baby, let me do the work, okay?” Lucas says before nibbling his earlobe and kissing that sensitive spot he knows Eliott goes weak for every time.

And Eliott couldn’t say no if he tried, his mouth going dry and jaw locking in anticipation. Lucas is still looking at him like he wants confirmation before he starts, and Eliott gives him an eager nod in reply.

“If you want to stop at any time, you tell me. Okay?” Lucas asks, serious now.

Eliott swears his heart is just about to burst out of his chest. He nods again and finds his voice to let him know that he’s on board and croaks out, “Okay.”

Lucas smiles again, and quickly kisses Eliott’s lips before moving.

He slowly crawls away to the edge of the mattress and steps onto the floor, standing at the end of the bed and never breaking eye contact with Eliott. Lucas lets his hand palm the tent in his briefs, small sounds escaping at his hint of pleasure. He turns around and starts removing the underwear ever so slowly, bending over to let the fabric fall to his feet. The image is obscene, his bare ass and pink hole on display, and Eliott can’t get enough.

“Oh fuck,” Eliott moans as he takes in the sight before him, and he’s never felt this turned on in his life, looking at Lucas reveal himself like this. His hand finds his aching cock and starts to pump it a few times before Lucas stops him.

“Uh uh,” he tuts. “I’m doing the work, remember?” Eliott whines at the loss, needing friction because he’s so hard.

And  _ oh yeah, that _ . When Eliott said to slow down, he didn’t mean  _ this _ slow, but he trusts Lucas and knows he’s likely in for the best orgasm of his life at this rate.

Lucas finds the lube and a condom in the drawer and climbs back on the bed, fully naked and beautiful. Lucas runs his hands up Eliott’s legs and all the way up to his chest, marking the skin with sparks in their wake. He follows them with his lips, peppering hot kisses to the inside of Eliott’s thigh, hips and chest.

“Ah, please, Lucas,” he begs, thrashing on the bed.

“Shh,” Lucas hushes as his fingers dance up his sternum and come to rest on his lips. There’s the slightest furrow in his brow when he opens his mouth to accept two of Lucas’ fingers, but he laps his tongue over them, making them slick and wet until Lucas removes them when he’s deemed satisfied. 

Lucas puts his free hand back on Eliott’s chest for leverage as he gets on his knees and rests on his heels, then takes the hand that was in Eliott’s mouth behind him, letting out a breathy moan.

Is he—  _ oh _ . He really wasn’t kidding when he said he would do all the work. 

There’s some shuffling and then Lucas’ mouth falls open when his first finger breaches him, his hips moving in circles around it to open himself up and stretch his walls. Eliott is finding it extremely difficult to breathe as well as keep his hands at his sides at the sight of his boyfriend fingering himself.

He just has to tell him how beautiful he looks. “Lucas, fuck, you’re so good for me, opening yourself up for me,” Eliott pants as he grips the sheets so he doesn’t jerk himself off straight to the end.

Of course Eliott wishes it were his fingers moving in and out of Lucas’ ass but he gets a thrill watching Lucas take himself apart. Lucas’ leaking cock moves when he sits back on his fingers, burying them deeper inside, letting whimpers escape that go straight to Eliott’s dick.

“Oh, oh,” Lucas moans as he scissors his fingers inside.

Lucas reaches for the lube and slicks up his fingers before putting three of them back in as his hole swallows them and stretches around them. “Mm fuck, Eliott, I need you, I need you inside me.”

Eliott groans and quickly tears open the condom and rolls it on his stiff cock. “Are you ready, baby?”

Lucas sighs as he pulls his fingers out and lubes up Eliott’s dick. “Yes, I want it,” he breathes, needy and eager.

They readjust and Lucas straddles Eliott’s hips, taking his member and lining it up with his entrance. Lucas sits down on the head of his cock as it catches on his rim, sighing loudly as he gets used to the blunt pressure.

“You’re beautiful,” Eliott reminds him, and doesn’t think he will ever cease to. Eliott’s breaths are labored waiting for Lucas to move, his hands coming up to grip his boyfriend’s hips to keep him steady. 

Lucas shifts a little and then inch by inch sits down on Eliott until he bottoms out, earning deep moans from both of them.

“You’re so tight, fuck,” Eliott rasps and grips Lucas’ hips with more force.

Lucas’ mouth is dropped open and his eyes are screwed shut as he starts to rise up off of Eliott’s cock until he goes back down, hard.

“Yes, yes, you feel so good,” Lucas praises as he picks up his pace, bouncing on Eliott’s cock.

Eliott can feel Lucas’ legs trembling under his hands so he moves them up and down his thighs to soothe him, as well as keep himself grounded from the intense wet heat around his dick.

They shift positions slightly as Eliott sits up a bit, if not to relieve some of the ache in Lucas’ legs, and Lucas sits on his lap and back on his dick again. 

“I love you,” Lucas whispers into Eliott’s mouth before kissing him, though the kiss is more of an exchange of breath as they can’t seem to catch it.

“I love you,” Eliott whispers back, because it’s true.

The new angle allows for Eliott to go even deeper and he knows he’s hit the magical spot inside Lucas when he grips a handful of Eliott’s hair and gasps, “Oh fuck!”

He slows his movements to catch a breath and lets the head of Eliott’s cock to touch his prostate, then clenches around Eliott which makes the other man cry out in pleasure. 

Lucas starts to move again, this time chasing his release without abandon. Eliott moves his hands from his hips to reach around and knead Lucas’ ass, pulling his cheeks apart for more access. His cock is pounding into Lucas’ ass and Eliott thumbs at his entrance as he fucks into him mercilessly, and a loud cry erupts out of Lucas.

“Fuck, Eliott!”

Lucas pulls off almost completely only to sink back down again and swivel his hips on top of Eliott, trapping his bottom lip so hard between his teeth it’s a wonder it doesn’t draw blood. Eliott squeezes his ass in his lap and runs his hands up and down Lucas’ back, needing to feel every part of him he can.

The room is filled with the obscene sound of skin slapping skin with dirty, breathy moans and the bed creaking in their movements. Lucas pushes Eliott back down onto the mattress and places both hands on his chest to hold himself up, burying Eliott’s dick deep inside.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m so close,” Eliott begs as he watches himself slide in and out of Lucas, the sight and the feeling completely consuming as every fiber of his being is firing.

Lucas rides Eliott’s cock in earnest and hits his prostate with each downward thrust, Eliott finding a little strength to meet him halfway and fuck up into Lucas, desperate to come.

“Come on, come for me,” Lucas says looking down at him, hips moving hard and fast, with a voice so deep and velvety it is enough to tip him over the edge.

Eliott groans and cries as he fills the condom, Lucas clenching around him again and letting Eliott ride out his orgasm while taking his own cock in his hand and pumping furiously. Lucas follows right after as his head is thrown back and screams Eliott’s name, shooting all over his chest and stomach.

“Holy shit,” Lucas breathes out as he keeps a hand moving over his dick, the last spurts of cum spilling onto Eliott’s sweat-sheened skin. When he’s finished coming he leans down closer to Eliott and says sweet nothings in the small space between them, not caring if he gets sticky from his pleasure on their chests. Their foreheads rest together, both heaving and panting from release.

They both try to catch their breath as Eliott softens inside of Lucas and eventually pulls out and ties off the condom. Lucas rolls over and crashes onto the bed next to his boyfriend as they recover from the most mind-blowing sex of their lives.

“Fuck, that was so good,” Eliott turns his head to look at Lucas, the same fucked-out hazed expression he’s sure is present on his face. Lucas grins when Eliott puts a piece of hair behind his ear.

After a while Lucas goes into the bathroom to clean himself up; he returns in a clean pair of underwear and throws another to Eliott where he still rests on the bed catching his breath. The boxers hit him right in the face and Eliott shouts, “Hey, watch it!” but Lucas just laughs that beautiful laugh of his and replies a faux apology, “Oops.”

Eliott watches as his boyfriend shrugs on that maroon shirt that they have both worn so much it’s hard to remember whose it was in the first place. 

Lucas joins him on the bed again and takes a warm washcloth to clean up the mess of his cum on Eliott’s stomach. They get caught up in each other and share a million more kisses as they come down from the highest they’ve ever been.

“Hm,” Eliott lets out a long exhale. “I’m kinda hungry now.” 

Lucas sits up and makes his way out of the bed again, and Eliott just wants him back. “Says you, I’m the one who did the heavy lifting,” he teases, full of pride.

Eliott scoffs lovingly. “You said you would take care of me,” he insists.

Lucas comes close again, leaning in for a quick kiss. He stands and puts on a thinking face, “I did, didn’t I.” 

“You did,” he confirms, and there’s a double meaning there. There’s a pause, but it’s not uncomfortable. It’s just them, smiling and blushing at each other from how much love is shared between them. 

And then, “Take care of me,” Eliott adds, because he did. His voice is soft and sincere, and it’s just as evident in his eyes.

Lucas smiles again, bashful at first then it blooms into a huge giddy one that shows his teeth, utterly adorable and sweet. He holds out a finger as if he’s telling Eliott to wait before he dashes out of the bedroom. Eliott sighs and falls back on the mattress, exhausted, wondering how he got so lucky. And how his boyfriend can have a second wave of energy after fucking his brains out.

There’s commotion in the kitchen with cabinet doors opening and closing and he thinks the microwave beeping before Lucas returns. His hands are full, one balancing two paper plates of pizza, the other holding two bottles of some artisan soda his parents brought over one night, and even a bag of M&M’s dangling from between his teeth.

“Ta da!” Lucas crashes on the bed with all the food in his hands and it’s a miracle it doesn’t make a mess everywhere. He raises his eyebrows playfully and puts his hands out to show off the assortment of all the post-sex calories one could ask for. 

Eliott laughs and accepts one of the drinks from him, twisting off the cap and clinking his bottle with Lucas’ in cheers. Then he reaches for the slice of leftover pizza closest to him, stomach grumbling just at the thought of eating it, but Lucas interrupts in the middle of a sip.

“Mm, that one’s yours,” he points to the other slice, although they look identical.

“Why, what did you do?” Eliott asks suspiciously, as if he put salt on it without him knowing.

Lucas picks up the other slice and hands it over. “This is the one I heated up in the microwave.” Then he takes the other slice for himself, taking a bite. “This one is cold.”

And Eliott looks at him, mouth agape and in awe. At the fact that Lucas knows that Eliott hates cold pizza, and that he would go through the trouble of putting it in the microwave for him, and everything else. That he put Eliott’s pleasure before his own today, and saw through — and continues to see through — the veil he so desperately hides behind. 

It’s enough to make tears prick at his eyes, but they don’t fall, perhaps because he’s smiling so wide. He laughs to himself at the goofy man in front of him, sitting criss-crossed on their bed and hiccuping after another sip of soda like he always does — it’s as certain as the fact that Eliott loves him unconditionally.

He reaches out for Lucas’ hand, the one not holding the pizza crust of the slice he’s almost finished already, and holds it both of his, then kisses his knuckles.

“You are the best,” Eliott waits until he looks at him before continuing. “I love you so much, Lucas, more than I think you will ever know.”

It’s Lucas’ turn to look at him in awe, and there’s so many things he wants to say but knows words simply aren’t enough. Lucas kisses him once, twice, three times, and it’s a weird but awesome mixture of marinara sauce and citrus from the soda but full of love all the same.

“I think I love you more,” Lucas insists, like it’s simple and obvious.

Eliott grins so much his cheeks are starting to hurt. “How can you love me more if I don’t think you’ll ever know just how much I love you?” He retorts, teasing, but he means it.

Lucas rolls his eyes fondly and rips open the M&M’s. And, okay, it was a little cheese ball but that’s what he gets for dating him. “Ugh, finish your pizza before it gets cold, will you?”

So he does, then they eat and drink and throw M&M’s into each other’s mouths from across the bed, and laugh and kiss and touch. Eliott forgets about everything that was stressing him earlier, only thinking about what’s right here in front of him.

Lucas yawns and rests his head on Eliott’s chest as the night winds down, both on the cusp of sleep in a dreamy haze and full of sugar and carbs and love.

Eliott runs a hand through Lucas’ wild hair and plants a kiss on the top of his head and whispers, “Thank you, for taking care of me. And for everything.”

Lucas rubs his nose into the crook of Eliott’s neck and hums in content, eyelids already drifting shut. “Anything for you, mon amour.” 

He kisses the skin there before falling asleep, and Eliott joins him soon after, knowing he will take care of Lucas, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, any and all comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated!!!
> 
> i may do a second part where eliott takes care of lucas, if anyone is interested?
> 
> i recently changed urls but you can find me on tumblr at @luxandobscurus ! also the ficpost is [here](https://luxandobscurus.tumblr.com/post/619333756458778624/you-call-the-shots-babe-i-just-wanna-be) if you would like to reblog n share :)


End file.
